


Partners In Crime

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: F/M, M/M, they're all criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: Lovers and partners in crimeorThe criminal fic no one asked for or wanted





	Partners In Crime

Alex had no idea when his life had come to this and why he was still doing it. Him and Justin had been married for about a year before it all began. He doesn’t remember how it began or why he agreed to it, but he did. Now he was sitting in the back of a black van with five other people. Justin, Montgomery, and Jeff were the only ones in the group that Alex had known. There were two other people, Cheyann and Damon. They had picked the two up off the street about six months ago and they both fit into the team well. They were sitting in the van outside of the liquor store, all were afraid. This was the end of their run. They would go in get what they needed and leave, never to be heard from again. It was a foolproof plan but Alex still had his doubts, he knew they could still get hurt. 

He remembered when Justin told him about the plan earlier that week.  _ “Think about it Alex, we go out and hit all these places then we’re done.” _

_ “I don’t know Justin, it seems dangerous.” _

_ “Alex, we’ll be fine. This is gonna be a series of small jobs then a big one at the end, it’s nothing we haven’t done before and we’ve never been caught before.” _

_ Alex sighed, “I still don’t know Justin.” _

_ “Just think about it, we’ll live like spoiled royalty with the money we’ll get. Damon and CHeyann will have a nice place to live, and Jeff and Monty won’t end up on the streets. They’ll be able to buy a new place. This is going to go well ALex, I know it. One last series of jobs, then we’re done forever.” _

_ “What if we get caught?” _

_ “We won’t. Trust me Lex, we got this. We’ve been doing this for about a year now without getting caught. We’ll be fine.” _

_ He sighed again, “alright. Let’s do it.” _

Now, sitting in the back of the van, he regretted say yes. He didn’t know why he said yes. They were in a circle, Alex was between Justin and Cheyann. Justin, who was the leader in this whole operation, held a gun. Monty was loading all of the guns and passing them to everyone else. Alex and Cheyann were by far the best shots so they had to go in first and if anything happened, they were the ones that had to shoot. Alex and Cheyann hated it, they were told they had to kill people if it came down to it, alex didn’t want to be a murderer but lucky for him, it never came down to that.

Once they all had their guns Justin spoke up, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” was the response he got from them all.

“Let’s go then.”

Justin swung open the doors of the van and got out, everyone following them. Alex took a deep breath before bursting through the doors, Cheyann right behind him. Once they got in Alex and Justin walked up the the front, the others behind them. It was clear to everyone who was in charge.

“Everybody freeze,” Justin yelled.

“Nobody move,” Alex said, pointing his gun at the works.

Monty walked up with a bag, Justin taking it from him, “put the money in the bag.”

“Or we will shoot,” alex said, motioning between him and Cheyann.

The worker emptied out the cash register but that wasn’t enough, “empty out the vault and we’ll be on our way.”

The scared man did what he was told, the outlaws keeping their promise and leaving once he did. Before they left Monty turned around, pointing his gun at the man, “if you call the cops on us, I will come back and kill you.” The man frantically nodded and Monty grabbed a bottle of whiskey, running out of the store and getting in the passenger seat as Jeff, the getaway driver, drove off.

Justin, Alex, and Damon were sitting in a circle counting the money that they got.

“How much did we get boys?” Cheyann asked, looking over from her spot.

“A little over a thousand,” Damon answered back, to which everyone nodded.

“Hey Jeff, how long until we get to the next stop?” Justin asked.

“About twenty minutes, don’t want to hit places too close to each other,” he replied.

“Where are we staying tonight?” Alex asked.

“Probably at some cheap motel. It’s only for the night, right?” Cheyann asked.

**“** Yeah, just the night. We gonna hit the bank tomorrow?” Damon questioned.

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” Justin said.

They all nodded and the van became silent. Soon they pulled up to their next building, getting out and doing the same thing as before, Alex and Cheyann going in first, them all getting the money, and Monty staying back to threaten the person. Afterwards they ended up back in the van, Jeff driving them to some motel in the next town over.

Justin, Monty, and Damon all went into the lobby art of the motel to rent the rooms for the night. They came back with the keys and all went to their rooms, Justin and Alex together, Jeff and Monty together, and Damon and Cheyann together. They all went to sleep, knowing they needed rest for what was to come. The finale to all of this would be tomorrow.

When the next day finally hit they were all up and back on the road. “Everyone ready?” Justin asked.

“Yep,” Monty and Damon replied.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” the other three said.

Justin just nodded. Alex looked over to see that Justin actually looked scared, like he finally realized the danger of this plan.

They stopped at a lone store, it was in the middle of nowhere with nothing surrounding it, it should be easy they thought.

Justin turned to Alex and kissed him, “I love you.”

“I love you too Jus,” he said, realizing this could in fact be the last time they ever said it.

“Come on, let’s go!” Monty yelled at the two, everyone else already outside.

They nodded and got out, going in just like they always did, Cheyann and Alex first to guard and Monty and Justin next to get the money. What they didn’t know was that the store owner wasn’t going down without a fight.

The man gave them the money but as they started to leave he pulled out a gun of his own and started shooting at them. They all ran out, Alex and Cheyann turning back and shooting at the man, they were both hiding behind something, trying to get out of the store.They thought they were safe, no injuries, when they heard a cry of pain. They all ran out, there was no doubt the cops would be coming after them and they needed to get out as quick as possible.

They got back in the van, shutting the doors and Jeff driving off, trying to get them out of there. Alex looked over to find Cheyann by Justin, he didn’t know what she was doing. It was then he realized that Justin was the one who got shot.

“Almost done,” she said as she tied whatever fabric she had around Justin’s arm.

Alex got closer to Justin, “you got shot?”

“It was just in the shoulder, I’m fine.”

“Shit! He sounded the alarm, I can hear the sirens,” Cheyann exclaimed.

Damon handed all the guns to Monty who was in the front seat again to load them all. Once all the guns were loaded they were handed back to their respective owners.

“They’re getting closer, Jeff faster, lose them!”

“I’m trying!” he yelled back.

It was true, Jeff was driving as fast as the van could go, making a bunch of random turns, trying to lose the cops but it wasn’t working. Soon they ended up on a gravel road, they tried to get away but the cops were faster, blocking them in. They had to go face the cops and either give themselves up or fight. They were going to fight.

“Where are we gonna go?” Cheyann asked as she looked around for a way for them to get out, “he’s got us pinned.”

“We don’t go anywhere. We have to go out there and fight.”

“What? Justin, you can’t be serious, they’ll kill us,” Alex said.

Justin sighed, “Guys, we knew we weren't gonna live forever. we knew this was going to end at one point or another. now, I don’t know about you but I’m not gonna go back. I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, I’m asking you to follow me right now.” He got out of the van, all of them following him.

They were all behind the van, waiting.

“This is the Lane County Police Department, we’ve got the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up.”

“We fight,” Monty said, standing up, “I swore to protect you all and that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Monty, no. If you go out there they will kill you,” Jeff said, “I’m not letting you go out there.”

“It’s over, just come out and nobody gets hurt,” the man said again.

Monty kissed him, “Jeff, I love you. I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean? Monty!” Jeff yelled, but he was already gone.

Monty went out there with his gun, ready to take them down. It was him against the cops.

“Put your weapon down!” The man yelled but Monty didn’t listen.

“Montgomery de la Cruz, get your ass back here,” Jeff yelled, trying to go get him, but the other s holding him down.

“I’m not letting him go alone,” Damon said, getting up and running out, Cheyann screaming after him.

“Put your weapons down!” The man repeated as Damon ran out as well.

“Nice to see you join me,” Monty said as Damon walked up next to him.

“You weren’t the only one who made a promise to protect.” 

“We shoot on the count of three,” Monty said, both men ignoring their partners cries for them to come back.

“One.”

“Two,” they raised their guns.

“Three,” They started shooting.

“Ready men, aim, fire!” The cops shot back.

The rest of them were still behind the van, watching what was happening from underneath the van. They saw Monty go down first, Damon soon after that.

The hold they had on Cheyann and Jeff broke as they both saw their partner go down. They both got up, running out to where they were, shooting first. Cheyann got to Damon, he wasn’t breathing. She started firing more rapidly, aiming to kill with tears streaming down her face.

Jeff got to Monty, the  boy was still breathing but barely, “Monty, you’re gonna be okay, you’ll be fine,” Jeff cried.

“It hurts,” he said quietly.

“I know baby, I know. Don’t die on me, please don’t die on me.”

Cheyann had moved over, covering Jeff as she continued to shoot.

“Jeff, it hurts too and, I can’t. I can’t, I’m sorry,” Monty said quietly, his voice fading as his eyes closed.

“No, open your eyes, you can’t die,” Jeff yelled but it was too late, Monty was gone.

Jeff grabbed Monty and Damon's guns, giving Cheyann Damon’s and him using his own and Monty’s. They were both shooting, wanting revenge for their partner’s deaths. Together they had taken down three cops. Jeff watched as Cheyann went down, he started shooting more rapidly, wanting to avenge all three when he felt a pain in his chest.

Alex watched as Jeff went down, “Jus, it’s only us now.”

“I know.”

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t quit on me.”

“I won’t. I promise. I’m by your side until the end.”

“And I will be by yours, I love you Alex.”

“I love you too Justin.”

Alex got up and jumped on the van, so it was blocking him. He looked to see how many were left, “Jus, they got all but three.”

“Okay, you think you can get them?”

“Not alone. I need you too.”

“Okay baby, get what you can from there, I’m gonna come up with a plan.”

“Okay,” Alex said back to Justin. “You’ll never take us alive!” He yelled back to the cops. He started shooting, managing to cover his body with the van so they couldn’t get him. He got down and went back to Justin when he was out of bullets, “I gotta reload.”

“Okay, you do that, I’ll take your place,” Justin said as he got up where Alex was, shooting at the cops himself. His aim was a bit off since his arm hurt but he was doing the best he could. Justin got back down when his gun is out. He sat by Alex and reloaded his as well.

“So, you come up with a plan?”

“We give ourselves up.”

“Justin, you can’t be serious. We came this far and lost everyone and you want to give ourselves up!?”

“No, they’ll think we’re doing it. We’re actually going to take them by surprise.”

“Please elaborate,” Alex said.

“We go out with our hands up, they will cease fire to figure out what we’re doing. We’ll both have our guns in our back pockets. We take them by surprise and we take them out.”

“You sure it will work?”

“Yeah, we just gotta be fast.”

“Okay.”

“They won’t take us alive. We swore that death will do us part, death will be the only way they’ll get us. Just think, if the plan doesn’t work, we’ll probably be in history books someday. People will call our crimes a work of art for years to come.”

“Are you comparing us to Bonnie and Clyde?”

“Yes, we’re the modern day them.”

“You’re an idiot,” Alex said smiling.

“Yeah, I am.”

Alex sighed, he knew they couldn’t put it off any longer, “you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Alex, in case we don’t make it out of this, just know that I love you so much. I’m sorry I got you into this.”

“I love you too Jus, we got into this together, we go out together,” Alex kissed him, “let’s go.”

The sky seemed black from all the lead that filled it, bullets were flying everywhere. The boys stood up and put their guns in their back pockets. “Stop, cease fire, we surrender,” Justin and Alex yelled together.

“Cease fire men,” the man controlling the whole thing said.

Justin and Alex walked out, they were holding hands, each having their other one up. When they go to the center of the area, in front of the van, they let go, each having both of their hands up. They stayed like that for a second before both of them pulled out their guns, shooting at the cops. Justin was the first to go down, Alex trying to ignore it as he continued shooting, he was crying as well. Soon Alex went down too. Justin was right when he they weren’t going to live forever and that this had to end sometime. It did end but not in the way they wanted. It was a morbid scene, nine bodies were on display, three were cops, the other six were the criminals.

Paramedics were called to come for the bodies and the cops disposed of everything else. There wouldn’t be a trial due to all the criminals being dead. The entire thing was all over the news, on tv, online, and in newspapers everywhere. They all nicknamed it ‘The Night Young Love Died,’ so Justin was right about that too, they would be remembered as the next Bonnie and Clyde. 

They were all buried side by side and written on their tombstone it said ‘Lovers and Partners in Crime.’ Because that’s what they all were. They were all couples who got mixed in with the wrong things. They all started doing it for different reasons, Jeff and Monty needed the money, they both lost their jobs and were being evicted from their home, Cheyann and Damon lived on the streets with no home and needed a place to live, and Justin and Alex, Justin wanted to help his friends and he wanted to make a better life for him and Alex. That’s why he devised this whole operation and Alex, he was only in it because of Justin, he wanted to by his side no matter what.  Alex was right too, they never did take them alive. Now they all live as ghosts among the streets, lovers and partners, partners in crime.


End file.
